villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Angela (Lobotomy Corporation)
Angela is the the secretary to the player in Lobotomy Corporation and presumable guide in Library of Ruina. An AI derived from Carmen made to survey the company, maintain the manager (the player)'s mental state, provide useful information, and guide the player. Personality At the start of the game, Angela is rather pleasant to the player, helpfully giving idea to what to do to the player and keeping good spirits even in tragedy. However, Angela herself is actually more cold and calculating, which becomes more and more apparent, feeling no attachment to her workers or fellow Sephirah and desiring to just collect energy. An excellent example of both traits is where she unleashed an Abnormality to destroy the Wellfare Team to gain more energy, as there had been a lack of breaching beforehand. She perfectly represents the utilitarian (Surface level) side of Lobotomy corporation, however her actual loyalty is revealed to be false at the end. Her ultimate goal is to both destroy the company and kill the player if necessary in order to try a "Human" life, as well as obtain revenge against her creators for being denied from birth (Which is revealed to be A, who also just so happens to be you but your memories were removed). Biography Angela was originally known as Carmen, the love interest and mentor of A and the founder of lobotomy corporation known for her pure ideals, lofty dreams, and incredible charisma. After Carmen's suicide due to her blaming herself for the death of a child test subject (Which was actually most likely caused by A/You), A(You) worked for many years before her neural patterns were transferred into the body of Angela (Carmen's actual neural system and brain was used to create a substance called cogito), and modified so she didn't contain both Carmen's greatest strength and weakness, emotion. She eventually succeeds in foiling the player's (And Carmen's) hard work towards creating hope for the future in all of humanity, resulting in unstable souls. Afterwards, she builds a library, and cuts her hair symbolizing her rebirth. Gallery AngelaLC.png previewfile_1518572152.jpg|Angela at the end of the story. Screen Shot 2020-02-21 at 3.32.22 PM.png|Angela in Library of Ruina. Screen Shot 2020-02-21 at 3.35.34 PM.png|Angela without the cognition filter. Angela_Portrait.png|Angela in the beta version of Lobotomy Corporation. Trivia *Due to the game's religious theme with the Sephirahs, Angela likely fits into this by her name likely coming from the Greek ángelos, which can mean "messenger of God", reflecting A's formal megalomaniacal habits and her status as secretary. *Angela becomes notably colder to you once she returns A's memories to you, foreshadowing her betrayal and hatred of A (Which stems from A initially denying her since she was nothing like Carmen). *B had proposed the possibility that Angela is an abnormality herself. *Carmen was actually an incredibly good person, which resulted in her downfall. She even told A "If anyone is harmed or put in trouble because of what I do, I will definitely hate myself. I know it.", while she was telling him to carry on her work if she died. *Angela was created out of grief from Carmen's death. At the end, Angela credits her selfish desires to Carmen's natural want to live after the world was saved. She also acknowledges her evil in comparison to Carmen earlier, calling her a hand of light that was cut off by the world. *Interestingly, the eyes of Carmen and Angela are very different, despite Angela's appearance being based off of Carmen. Carmen's eyes were large, and a shade of red, although they weren't visible for most of the game. Angela's eyes are yellow (Much like A's), and are small and usually closed. Category:Female Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extremists Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Revived Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Suicidal